


Scribbles

by kris278m



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Qrow Branwen (RWBY), Mentioned Raven Branwen (RWBY), Mentioned Summer Rose (RWBY), Mentioned Taiyang Xiao Long (RWBY), Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), RWBY Rock, Writing, reflecting on the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris278m/pseuds/kris278m
Summary: Ruby writes a song for her band.(Set in the RWBY Rock AU)
Kudos: 8





	Scribbles

Ruby bit the end of her pencil, as she thought. A stack of papers were sprawled out in front of her, and she desperately tried to think of an answer, that would fit. She popped herself up on her elbows, groaning, and the pen fell to the paper in front of her in the process. What was it again, she was supposed to learn from this? She already knew how to play her guitar, why in the Gods name would she need to learn about the history of music?

She absentmindedly doodled on the papers, while she was lost in thought and looked up at her bandmates. 

Weiss was idly writing something on her paper, clearly lost deep in thought, invested and completely aware, of what the answer was. She always was.

Blake was on her bed, reading a book, homework long forgotten lying beside her. While she may not look like it, if Blake is not interested in the subject, she can not concentrate on one thing for very long and can very easily get distracted. Whatever it was, that was written in her book, was clearly more interesting at the moment. She would probably finish her work sometime tonight.

Yang had not even looked at her piece of paper, she may have briefly skimmed it at most. She was lying on her back, scroll in her hands, playing _Soaring Ninja: Scroll Edition_. It looked like she was winning, according to the small smile on her lips.

Ruby was lying on the floor, all her papers scattered in front of her, looking at, and longing for, her beautiful guitar, which she lovingly named Crescent Rose. She would very much rather be playing it than doing _this_. She would probably just ask Weiss for help later, anyway. As always.

It was very rare for the room to be this quiet. Usually, one, or more, of them would be playing their respective instruments in their freetime. Ruby loved to freestyle on her guitar, and she would often train her solo-techniques. If Weiss was not singing out loud, she would often hum to herself or try to better her skills on the piano. Blake was not one to practice that often on her bass, or, at least, not when people were around. She was not shy or ashamed of her skills, or anything like that, she just felt more comfortable, when she practiced alone, or, of course, when band RWBY was all practicing together. Yang often practiced on her drums. Either that, or she was playing air-drums. Almost everyone have seen her playing air-drums through class. Multiple times.

Ruby started doodling on her papers. Drawing smileys and stars. They weren't pretty, but at least she was trying. Besides, she didn’t need to be good at drawing, she had music. She already knew, what she would be doing in a couple of years. All that training from Uncle Qrow was definitely paying off. He is the greatest teacher in all of Remnant!

Uncle Qrow was in the same band as her dad, Yang’s mom and Ruby’s mom. Ruby smiled at the remembrance. She did not remember much of her mom before the accident, but she remembered the warm hugs, her beautiful singing voice, and the way she always would sprinkle a bit of sugar on her cookies, just for her. Her dad told her, she played the piano really well, and Ruby wondered, if she would have taught her, if she was still here.

She started to fondly hum to herself, and she lifted her pen up a bit. She remembered the way, her mom would sing to her before bedtime, the way she would rest her head on Ruby’s, and how her baking tasted. Sweet. Like her.

When she died, she remembered the devastating feeling of loss, and it all went red. Red like her emblem, that of a rose, that Ruby took over to honor her mother. 

Ruby started to scribble some text down on her paper.

_Red like Roses_

And then she stopped. She wanted to write something nice down, like how she was before her death, her songs, her cookies, her hugs, anything like all the stories Yang told her, but Ruby seemed at a loss for words. 

She remembered her dreams the first couple of nights without her mom. No child should ever have to experience those kinds of nightmares, but Ruby handled it, like her uncle wanted her to. She took it like a champ and kept moving forward, at least, to most of her ability.

_Fills my dreams_

She remembered, how often she visited her grave, everyday, right after her horrible dreams. She went there, to remember the good times they spent together and to not risk ending up mixing dreams with reality.

_And brings me to the place you rest_

Ruby looked back up at Weiss. She was sitting up against her bed, her blue eyes still locked on her paper, though she was not writing anything down at the moment. She must be reading. Or lost in thought. Nah, she was probably reading. Probably.

Ruby thought back to her first meeting with Weiss. Her stuck up attitude was the thing that struck out to her the most. She was snarky, defensive, and so very, very…

Cold.

_White is cold_

That was not just it, though. Weiss was so much more than just ‘cold’. She had told them her story. About how her father had disapproved of Weiss wanting to study at Beacon, not Atlas, to become a musician. She had excellent talent and would have gone far there. Maybe even further than here at Beacon. However, she wanted something else, something her family disapproved of, something that made her _different from the rest of her family_. Weiss seemed cold on the outside, she pretended, that she did not care about her father or about his opinion of her, but Ruby could see the slight sadness behind her icy eyes. Weiss had always wanted much more, than she could get. However, her want was deeper, than just her pointing fingers at whatever. She needed so much more. She-she...

_And always yearning_

She yearned for her family’s approval of her, and she yearned for acception for her true self. And Ruby was happy, that the band RWBY was able to give her that.

Her family had held her down for so long, and Weiss was finally able to feel the love she receive and deserve. Love for who she was, not for her status at her father’s company. Weiss had always had a burden on her, since the day she was born. You would think, that being rich and having everything done for you would be fun, but it was in reality…

_Burdened by_

What would Ruby even call it? It was like a royal burden of some sort. And it probably had to rhyme with one of the previous words. But which word? 

Ruby looked back at the text, she had written. How about ‘yearning’? No, what kind of word rhymes with ‘yearning’? Ruby furrowed her brows, while she thought. Maybe ‘cold’? No, that did not work well with the overall text. Maybe she could use ‘rest’ from the verse about herself… 

Yeah, she thought. Yeah, that would possibly be the best option. Now she just needed to find a word, that reminded her of ‘burden’ and rhymed with ‘rest’. Best? Chest? Guessed? No, that did not work out. Maybe ‘quest’? That was kind of test, right? Wait - ‘test’! That was her word!

_A royal test_

Yeah, that should do it.

Ruby placed her head in one of her hands and wriggled a little closer to the paper. She yawned, making Weiss spare her a short glance, but, after seeing Ruby’s sheepish smile, looked back down at her worksheet. Ruby turned her own gaze back as well, then she looked up at Weiss again, and then shifted herself, so that she could look at the two other girls’ bed. 

Yang had ditched her game, and it looked as if she was about to fall asleep on the bed. Her lilac eyes seemed exhausted, and she, once in a while, cast a pouting look towards her papers.

Blake was still seated very comfortably, a book in her hand, with her eyes still glued to the pages. Her black hair hung loosely off her shoulders, and her yellow eyes were sharp and concentrated. They narrowed in engrossment, and Ruby thought about, how they looked dangerous, yet enchanting. Beautiful, but animalistic. Beastly, almost.

_Black the Beast_

Ruby wrote it down slowly, considering her choice of words, but deciding in the end to keep it that way. ‘Beast’ was not necessarily a negative word. Many thought of it in that way because of stories. A beast was a creature, who held many secrets, a creature, who was looked down upon, but did not necessarily need to be bad. ‘Beast’ is a word used to describe someone _different_. Her faunes ears sure lived up to that description.

Blake was a faunes in hiding, her cat ears covered by a black bow on her head. She had told them all why, and how, she left The White Fang, her former band. They were “bad” people. Blake never told them, what they did, that was so bad, but Ruby trusted her enough to know, that it was probably for the best, to keep it that way. At least she was not bad. She was strong enough to realise, that she did not belong there, and brave enough to try to escape. She may think of herself as a coward, but Blake was one of the bravest people Ruby knew. She wanted to better herself, and she started by surrounding herself with better people.

_Descends from shadows_

Ruby turned her glance to her sister, Yang. She was now fully asleep, sleeping with her mouth wide open, arms and legs twisting in weird ways, making it look really uncomfortable, when she was, in fact, really relaxed.

It was funny to think of her as the school’s boy-charmer, when she looked so disoriented asleep. Ruby snickered to herself and saw Weiss, once again, looking up at her in the corner of her eye, before shaking her head fondly, and turning her eyes back down at her homework.

Yang’s admirers would probably say something along the lines of ‘She’s still just as beautiful, when she’s asleep’, or some gross stuff like that. But Ruby had to admit - she did have a pretty sister. But Yang was not only beautiful on the outside. Yang was always looking out for Ruby and the rest of her fellow band-members. Her other friends as well. She wanted, what was best for everyone and was always the one to give advise, when someone was down. Sure, Ruby may give the inspirational speeches, Weiss was becoming better at showing her love (even if it still was a bit aggressive), and Blake was the silent support, but Yang was always speaking her mind and saying, what the best solutions would be, not only for the people around you, but for yourself as well. And Ruby thought that was really admirable.

_Yellow Beauty_

Yang really was something. She was not afraid to be, who she wanted to be. Dad always said, that she had always been one, to burn brighter than the rest, and, since forming the band, Ruby could start to see why, he would say that. Yang had an unobtainable fire in her, and it was hard to bring her down, when she was ‘fired’ up. To be honest, fire was a great way to describe her.

She was warm and comforting to come to, when you need help, her smile was like sunshine on a gloomy day, she was maybe a bit hot-tempered, heck, even her hair was like flames, flames that wraps itself around her, like a golden waterfall. Except it was not water. It was fire. So, a golden firefall, Ruby thought.

_Burns Gold_

Ruby took a good look back at her written words and smiled.

“Hey, guys?”

Weiss and Blake looked up from each of their books. Ruby did not even notice the fact, that Weiss had already finished, without a doubt with a perfect score, and was now reading a book, Blake recommended her. Yang was still sleeping. Ruby threw a small, used eraser at her, and that seemed to wake her up.

“Urgh, wahh…?” Yang mumbled, but then noticed all three girls staring at her, and quickly sat up. She still looked tired, but, at least, she was ready to listen.

They all looked at Ruby, waiting for her to say something. She grinned and sat herself fully up, silver eyes beaming with delight.

“I think, I have an idea for a new song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think. This is my first work, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
